


Alex collection

by queer botticelli (botticelli_venus)



Series: Valentine can't flirt/ smut collection [5]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing room, Changing Room, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom Alex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Submissive Reader, alex is VAIN, literally going to hell for this, stardew valley spa, this is explict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botticelli_venus/pseuds/queer%20botticelli
Summary: That was the other reason he avoided Alex where he could. He was a painfully perfect example of his type. From the lightly tanned skin, the muscles and the arrogant little smirk the other was always wearing. Yoba, even his smell of spicy deodorant as he ran by on his morning jogs made his cheeks prickle and his skin feel tight.
Relationships: Alex/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Valentine can't flirt/ smut collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Alex collection

**Author's Note:**

> oh buddy :) going to hell for this bad boy, i love to hate Alex its just the Daddy issues in me

Summer had left a fine layer of dirt across his skin, sticky and heavy as he walked to the town spa. He could already feel the sensation of warm water across his body, soothing his aching muscles, and he had to force himself to slow down his fast walking, sucking in a deep breath. Without this bathing pool, he was certain he would be just a knot of sore muscles and rough skin, and he found himself exhaling with relief as he pushed the door open, shivering at the rush of cool air-conditioned room.

Valentine carefully toed off his shoes, placing them in an empty locker at the entry and shrugging off his light jacket and stuffing his bag alongside. He could half hear the shower running as he stepped into the male changing room, the humidity of the warm water made him shiver in surprise at the change of conditions. He did pause though, just at the entry way, wondering if he should call out to warn the person he was there. He wasn’t a… Prude, but he wasn’t very fond of wondering into rooms with naked men, and a small part of him was reeling at the thought of bumping into a naked Linus.

“Hello?” It didn’t feel natural to go shouting into the calm peace of the room, echoing across the white tiles, but he did hear some noises of movement, wet footsteps.

“Hey?”

Valentine nearly turned round and left, but now he had shouted out he knew it would be weird to leave. He already had a strained reputation in this place, an awkward bumbling Farmer with very little in the way of social abilities. The thing was, that voice was from Alex. And Alex was every inch the kind of boy he use to avoid in school. It was something about the sporty types, even now when he was in his mid-twenties, he found himself avoiding groups of adults that reminded him of those teens. Pathetic. He knew that, but still. It was comfortable to stay in a place of familiarity.

“Sorry, I just- Didn’t want to go wondering in and making you jump.” Valentine knew he sounded all tight and awkward, and as he rounded the corner, he could see Alex, turned away from him and letting the shower water rush over his face. Alex had clearly been working out, some discarded weights in the corner, tinny sounding up-beat music echoing from the others phone.

That was the other reason he avoided Alex where he could. He was a painfully perfect example of his type. From the lightly tanned skin, the muscles and the arrogant little smirk the other was always wearing. Yoba, even his smell of spicy deodorant as he ran by on his morning jogs made his cheeks prickle and his skin feel tight. As Valentine started to shrug off his own top, carefully folding it on the bench and painfully thankful he had chosen to wear his bathing shorts under his trousers, he could hear Alex hum lightly, content to ignore him. Thank Yoba. As he sat and pulled off his socks, Valentine found himself glancing over at Alex again, his eyes tracing over the sharp layers of muscles on his back. He was surprisingly lithe. Broad shoulders, but he narrowed down at his waist, the sharp cut of his hip bones standing out on his tanned skin. Some soap studs had gathered at the waistband of Alexs own swimming shorts, giving a pathway for Valentine to trace his eyes down the swell of the others thigh. As he looked back up, he realized Alex had been watching him, a knowing kind of look in his eye, and Valentine had to swallow an apology. He turned his head away, awkwardly standing and gesturing his head towards the bathing pool.

“I um- See you around?” He managed to force out, and he was thankful when he finally disappeared into the bathing section, Alex fading out of sight.

* * *

Valentine had almost forgotten his embarrassment in the pools. He hadn’t sat there long, maybe twenty minutes, but he felt all the tension and aches bleed from his body. As he left, waving to a happy looking Penny on the other side of the pools, he had almost forgotten his experience with Alex. Almost.

The apology was already on his lips when he realized Alex was still in the changing room, still clad in just his swimming shorts, a few droplets of shower water shiny against his skin. But something about the look in the other’s eyes made him fall silent, and Valentine crossed his arms, suddenly shy of his own body when so directly compared to Alex. His farm work had given some muscle to his previously skinny arms and legs, but he was still slight.

“Like what you see?” Alex asked, sudden in the quiet of the changing room, and Valentine could feel the flush of hot embarrassment curl down his chest, his eyes widening.

“I wasn’t- “

“I don’t mind.” Valentine fell silent at that, taking a half step back as Alex stood, facing him with a look in his eye that wasn’t ‘annoyed heterosexual’, and that set a different kind of feeling in his stomach. Alex had started to walk towards him, thick arm moving to rest his hand beside his head, and Valentine inhaled sharply in response, the spicy smell of Alexs shower gel catching his attention. Alex was hard, he could feel the heat of it close to his thigh before he looked down and saw it, his hands moving halfway between pushing Alex back and resting on the firm skin of his chest.

“Have I got it wrong?” The way Alex spoke was so patient, so considered. Valentine didn’t realize he was shaking his head until the other smiled, knowing, and he watched as the hand not pinned beside his head moved. Brushing against his hip, making him shiver, eyes wide as Alex dipped his fingers into the waistband of his own underwear, cupping himself with a sigh and shiver that felt heavy in the air between them.

“I know you watch me, its cute.” Alex continued, and Valentine felt his cheeks heat further, frowning a little.

“I don’t watch you.” He defended, knowing it was a lie as he spoke, and by the fond look on Alexs face, he knew it was a lie too. Alex pushed himself back, standing before him now, and his hand that wasn’t cupping his firming length was held out, just below his lips. Valentine stared, for a long moment, until Alex wiggled his fingers impatiently.

“Come on, want me to do this dry?” Alex pressed, and Valentine found himself laughing, a short and sudden noise, and after a pause he lent his head forward, carefully spitting into the others palm, staring as his own bubbled spit disappeared into the others waistband, shivering at the slick noise it produced. After a pause, Valentine moved his own hand, and after a pause of watching Alex he dipped his own hand down to stroke his own hardening cock. Alex smiled, pleased he had joined him, and Valentine shyly swallowed down his own sigh of pleasure.

It continued like that for a long minute, the two of them breathing in the warm air of their breathless little exhales, Alex clearly harder and more worked up than he was. Valentine was struck with the idea that the other had been waiting for him to leave the pool, and that thought made something electric spark down his spine. He felt his protest on his lips as Alex moved back, turning away to settle himself on the weight bench halfway across the room, his legs spread wide, his hand still disappeared down into his shorts. He peeled them down though, and Valentine could finally see the flushed hot head of Alexs cock exposed into the air. Valentine sucked in a breath, suddenly desperate to feel it in his hand, pulsing against his tongue. When he moved to step closer, Alex made a dismissive noise, and Valentine paused, frowning.

“Don’t you want me over there- “

“I want you; I just want you where I can watch. You’ve done this before?” Alex ordered lightly, and Valentine wondered what he was referring too. The masturbating or the watching.

“Yes.” He decided finally, and Alex seemed pleased, nodding his head and his sigh of pleasure heavier this time, loud in the room, soothing Valentines own shyness.

“Give me something to help. Torture to just have my imaginations when you are right there, standing and looking. Go on.” Alex continued, and Valentine wasn’t sure if he was frustrated by the others little order of commands, or by the smug assure nature that Alex just knew he would follow his commands with no protest. He did though, his hand pushing down his own bathing shorts, shivering a little as his own wet head was exposed, his thumb curling around the tip. He tilted his chin up a little, a challenge, feeling the blood continuing to swell his length. Alex seemed more comfortable at this, and he made slow work of curling his long fingers around the girth of his thickening cock, his thumb gathering his spit before soothing it down, the tacky texture making his cock look wet.

There was something almost inhuman about it, the way he arched his back a little into the touch, his lips parting to take a swallow breath. Valentine watched with open fascination as Alexs hand worked, practised ease to his movements. He realized he had been mirroring the others actions almost instinctively. It was almost pained, the strained patience the both of them had for this experience. Valentine listened to the wet noises, just managing to stay away and fucked himself in his hand. He could feel the waves of control starting to move from Alexs body, his eyes dark and watching.

Valentine found himself speeding up, watching as the flush that started on Alexs neck started to curve down to his collar, his movements getting less fluid, concentrating more on his tip. Thumb pressing down on the slit with the loudest moan yet. Valentine remembered Penny with a sudden clarity, and he desperately hoped their noises wasn’t loud enough to hear from outside this room.

“What are you thinking of?” Valentine managed to ask, breathy, fingers flexing a little to keep himself from cumming, Alex kept staring. Pupils blown and wild looking. It was intense, the way his gaze pinned him down, and suddenly he felt naked beyond just his physical body.

“You.” Alex punched out, statement rough, and Valentine came with a small breathless gasp, just remembering to cup his hand to try and catch any fluid. Alex twisted and groaned as he followed, his hand flopping down to rest on his tanned, trembling thigh, catching his breath as Valentine watched with wide eyes. He felt it call to him, the exposed skin, the cum dripping down onto the tiled floor. He must have been staring more than he realized, as Alex smiled and shifted. He tucked himself back into his shorts, and lent to pass two fingers through the fluid, the thick texture clinging to his fingers.

“You want it?” Alex asked, a soft curiosity to his tone, and Valentine felt his cheeks burn, oddly humiliated by the request. He half fumbled to reach for his towel he had hung beside the entryway to the pools, cleaning his hand off from his own release before he spoke.

“It’s been on the floor.” He protested, horrified by the breathless way it left his lips. Alex stood, uncaring of his own flushed sweat skin. His clean hand landed on his hair, using the drying, curling ends of the strands to tilt his head back, fingers held out.

“I don’t think that bothers you, not as much as you pretend.” Alex stated, watching him carefully, the way Valentine felt his lips part a little. He pushed forward, and Valentine lowered his eyes, but didn’t move. He felt the fingers press against his barely opened lips, and he opened them further in consent, feeling his hands ball at his side as he felt the digits push deeper.

Alexs hand tightened in his curls, firm, as Valentine began to suck. The fingers curled up in his mouth, making him arch up to try and keep them between his lips, swallowing. Once Alex was certain his fingers were clean, tangy taste starting to fade, Alex pulled back, hand curving around the sharp angle of his jaw, watching.

Finally, after a long silent moment, he smiled, and Valentine gasped for a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. When Alex stepped away, reaching for his shirt and getting dressed, Valentine finally peeled himself away from the tiled way, legs suddenly feeling weak.

“Thanks, that was fun.” Alex gave him a half smile, the door slamming shut behind him, and Valentine stood still, eyes trained on where Alex had sat before, frantically wondering if he had fantasied the whole thing.


End file.
